Appeal
by blazerrose
Summary: Jack and Kathy try a congressman for his crimes.


Appeal

Dock along the Hudson

May 20th, 2:30am

A body washed up against a pylon at the south end of the Hudson. The dockworkers called 911 to report it, and Detectives Briscoe and Green were dispatched shortly after the uniformed cops. By the time they arrived, CSU had already taken the necessary pictures and moved the body up onto the walkway leading out to the water. Beck handed the wallet to Lennie – the victim was Doug Sorenson, one of the biggest heroin dealers in lower Manhattan.

"Great, I'm so happy I answered my phone," quipped Lennie.

Office of the Medical Examiner

May 20th, 6:07am

ME Rodgers came around the body and removed her gloves as she told the detectives, "Well, I haven't had much of a chance to look at him, but I can tell you this. Took a bullet to the heart, no defensive wounds, no scalp lacerations, so he didn't put up a fight. He wasn't in the water for long, either. Two hours max. His skin doesn't look much different than someone who took a long bath."

"Let us know what else you find," Lennie said as he finished his coffee.

"Oh of course I will. You know that." She gave a flirtatious look to Lennie, which made Ed raise an eyebrow.

"Ah, give it a rest, Ed. Let's go."

27th Precinct

May 20th, 8am

Anita looked at the file her detectives brought her. "So Doug Sorenson was found dead. My heart bleeds."

Ed quipped, "So did his. Took a .38 right in the heart."

Lennie chimed in next. "Whoever killed him dumped him by a chemical factory. Beck is having fun running tests on the vic's clothes."

"So who wanted this guy dead?" Anita asked.

"Who didn't?" Ed answered.

27th Precinct

May 27th, 1:27pm

Anita asked Ed, "So where are we on the Sorenson case?"

Ed squirmed in the old chair in her office. He was too thin for the lack of padding, so he stood up. "I got an informant who can probably get me some good info on Sorenson and who might have had it in for him. I'm meeting with him this afternoon. Give me a few."

He dressed up in his incognito gear to go dig up what he could from his CI. He snuck up to his informant under a bridge. "Hey man, whatcha' got for me?"

"All right, this Sorenson guy was a major player. Rumor on the streets is this, a congressman was using him to buy stuff for his wife, then when he saw all the dough Sorenson was bringin' in, the lawmaker wanted his own cut. The funny part is, the guy was on a House committee investigating drugs comin' into New York. So, he started his own business, funneling in his supplies from the West Coast, supposedly purer stuff than Sorenson's."

"This congressman have a name?"

"How much is it worth?"

Ed dug in his wallet and pulled out a $100 bill.

"A Benjamin?" Ed gave him a hard stare and the informant shook his head, tapping it back against the wall. "Oh man. The rumor is it's Tremaldi. I didn't tell you that, and I won't testify if you call me. We never talked." With that, he lit a cigarette and walked off into the nearby alley. Ed returned to the station.

27th Precinct

May 27th, 3pm

Ed leaned against the window frame in Anita's office, having changed back into his normal suit. "So I made a few calls to some buddies at the 3-1 narcotics and to OCTF. They have nothing on him or his dealers. I did have narcotics run some names for me of known West Coast dealers who send stuff into New York and they came up with one name – Jeffrey Hunter."

Anita frowned. "Hunter. Doesn't ring a bell. Let's get the DA's in on this and see what we can do." She picked up the phone to make the call. As she did, a police aide entered and handed her a report, which she immediately opened and hung up the phone. "Well, they got some forensics done. Seems the body was dumped near a chemical plant – he was coated in chlorine. Almost glowed yellow from it."

Ed looked at his tapioca drink, which was a rather bilious yellow from the cantaloupe used in it. "I'm not hungry any more." He set it down, and Lennie and Anita looked at each other for a moment before she said, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

27th Precinct

May 27th, 4pm

Kathy had arrived a few minutes earlier to get the summary of the case. Ed perched on the edge of the desk as he said, "So, we need to set him up for a bust, but all of his contacts are from the West Coast."

Anita glanced up over her glasses. "Ok, but who are we going to get to sound like a Californian?" She then looked at Kathy.

Kathy frowned a bit at the narrow East Coast view they held. "Hey, I am from Oregon, let me at it."

Anita handed her the phone. "Can I have some sticks of gum? I need at least a couple." She shoved them both in her mouth and chomped a while. "Ok, now I'm ready." She dialed the number. Putting on her best airhead accent, she set it up. "Um, hi – is Joseph Tremaldi there?... Yeah, my name is Bibi, I was referred by Jeffrey Hunter?.... Um, Mr. Tremaldi, hi, I was referred to you by Jeffrey Hunter.... Yeah, like I'm wondering if you have any more of the, um, goods?.... My boss says he can make it worth your while.... Like, I'm not from here, but I've heard of Central Park.... At the what house? Block House? Ok.... Like what's that?... Oh, like there was a war fought there, right. Ok, 1 o'clock tomorrow? Like that works." She hung up the phone. "I think I killed about a million brain cells during that call. Anyway, I am supposed to meet him in the north end of the Park at Block House 1."

Anita nodded. "Good job, counselor. We'll be right there with you."

27th Precinct

May 28th 12:10pm

The detective in charge of undercover set-ups, Debbie Hardison, came up to the third floor to get Kathy ready. She saw Kathy's sneer at the outfit she had picked out. "Look, you're supposed to be a blonde bimbo. You'll have to dress the part. Now, get changed." Kathy did as ordered, putting on a short black skirt that barely cleared her hips and a very tight red tank top. Hardison added some padding in Kathy's bra to make the tank even tighter.

Kathy cringed as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Yeesh."

"Now let's get your wig." A long blonde wig, styled like Jennifer Aniston's hair, was shoved on her head. It actually didn't look too bad, Kathy thought. Hardison overdid the makeup and gave Kathy a very high-heeled pair of shoes to put on.

"No nylons?" Kathy asked.

Hardison rolled her eyes. "I told you – you're supposed to be a bimbo – bimbo's want quick access if you catch my drift. No nylons."

Kathy fidgeted, hoping Tremaldi wouldn't want anything more than just a drug deal, after seeing her. Once she was dressed, she walked out to the squad room, and was immediately greeted by a number of whistles and catcalls. She raised her hands. "Enough! I don't want any of you to remember this! Lieutenant, let's get this over with."

Central Park

May 28th 1pm

In the park, Kathy sat on a bench nervously waiting for either Tremaldi or whomever he sent. She was somewhat surprised to see the congressman himself walking up to her. The Block House was fairly secluded, and she felt more than a little trepidation her microphone would fail or he would abduct her before the police could react. _What have I gotten myself into? _she thought.

"You Bibi?" he asked.

"Yeah. You bring the goods?" she replied as she stood up.

"You got the money?"

She gulped. "Yeah. Let me see the stuff, first."

Anita spoke on the headsets. "Get ready."

He produced a bag from his inside coat pocket and held it out for Kathy to see. She spoke her code word. "Deal."

From out of nowhere Ed appeared and cuffed the Congressman. Anita got out her van to read him his Miranda rights. Kathy sat back in her bench and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Back at the station, Anita took the lead. "Let me at this one. We don't often get to catch the really big fish." She entered the interrogation room and drew herself up to her full height. "Congressman Tremaldi, I'm Lieutenant VanBuren. I trust my detectives have properly read you your rights and explained the charges relating to distribution of illegal drugs?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this thing over with and kept out of the papers."

His lawyer spoke up. "I advise you again not to say anything."

"Aw shuddup. Sorenson was makin'money hand over fist, and I wanted in on it."

"Congressman...."

"I said shuddup! Anyway, big piles of money – how could I go wrong? Then he started to blackmail me. I was buying heroin for my wife, and he was ready to go public with it. It would have ruined my life. Then I thought if I got him out of the way, I could have his part of the trade, he'd be silenced, and even more money would come my way."

"Joseph...."

"Shuddup!" Anita was amused at the interplay between the two men, and at how eagerly the congressman was telling his tale. Tremaldi resumed. "So I called a friend who called a friend who called a buddy with a throw-away cell phone, ya' know whadimean? So, yeah, I ordered the hit to clear the way for a bigger cut for me. I'm just surprised you guys found me so quick."

Kathy watching from the other side of the glass, shook her head. "This guy is either arrogant, stupid, or both."

Ed replied, "My guess is both."

She tapped on the window, and Anita came to the door. As she opened it, Kathy held up her hand and gave the sign-language sign for m, then held up two fingers. Anita closed the door again and turned her attention to the congressman. "Joseph Tremaldi, you are under arrest for the murder of Doug Sorenson. Anything you say...." She cuffed him and led him out of the room.

Supreme Court Part 38

Arraignment

The bailiff walked up with the case to hand to Judge Schrieber. "Docket number 74532, charges are murder in the second degree, conspiracy to distribute a controlled substance, and distribution of a controlled substance in the first degree."

The judge glared at Tremaldi. "What, the accommodations in Albany aren't good enough for you, Congressman?"

"Your honor!" his attorney, Doug Gruman cried.

"Sorry, can I have a plea?"

"Not guilty, your honor."

"People on bail?"

"We request bail in the amount of $1 million due to the extent and severity of the charges."

"My client is a public servant, your honor, and shouldn't be subjected to such severe penalties."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "Perhaps he shouldn't have subjected his victims to such severe crimes."

"Alleged crimes, your honor."

"Miss Robbins, your sarcasm, while funny, is not needed. Bail is set at $1 million. Next case!" He banged the gavel and Kathy headed for the door.

"Miss Robbins!" called Gruman. She stopped and turned around. "Tell McCoy not to be too comfortable with the charges. Here's my motion to dismiss. Shouldn't have been so involved in this case, Miss Robbins." He handed her the blue back, nearly smacking her in the chin as he did.

Judge Abrams' chambers

May 29th, 9am

"Your honor, my client was trapped in a snare. He believed he was making an honest business deal, not a deal with a district attorney," argued Gruman.

"Your honor, the police do undercover work all the time to capture criminals in the act. This was not an honest business deal, it was a drug deal." Jack was getting wound up as he often did when defense attorneys concocted a silly reason to throw out evidence.

"Gentlemen!" Judge Abrams said to halt the arguing. "The arrest was by the book, every I dotted, Miranda read. It stands and the evidence collected as a result stands. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm due in court."

Office of Executive ADA Jack McCoy

May 29th 10:15am

"What about getting Tremaldi on RICO violations, too?" Kathy asked, leaning on Jack's desk.

"You've got it backwards, Kathy. He was the one being extorted."

"'I'll kill you and use the money to enhance my re-election campaign.' That sounds like RICO to me."

"Go on."

"Ok. Reves v. Ernst and Young – an enterprise may be run by someone associated with an enterprise who has control over it by bribery. RICO also covers interstate commerce. Racketeering includes murder and dealing in controlled substances. We can make it stick, Jack."

"Let's add it to the indictment. They'll love to hear that when we get to Riker's this afternoon." Jack winked at Kathy and began his rough draft of the revision.

Riker's Island

May 29th 2pm

"We're prepared to offer you life without parole to include all charges," Jack said.

"No deal. We'll take our chances at trial," Gruman replied.

"I want you to know we intend to seek the death penalty should this go to trial," Jack countered. "Murdering a potential witness and causing the death of someone in commission of a robbery both make this a murder one case. Are you sure you want to go to trial, Mr. Tremaldi?"

Tremaldi spoke up. "American commerce, free trade. No different than the monopolies built by Rockefeller or Carnegie."

Kathy couldn't take the smug congressman's answers any more, and she got up right in his face to hiss, "Look, you arrogant self-serving son-of-a-bitch. Your lawyer is trying to get you a sweet deal, while my boss wants to send you upstate and put a needle in your arm. I think both are too good for you. What you deserve is to spend the rest of your natural born days in the hell known as the prison system where you get to be a different man's girlfriend every night. _That_ would be justice!" She grabbed her bag and said to Jack on the way out, "I'll see you at the car." She banged on the grate for the guard to let her out, and she stomped down the hall to sign out.

Back at her car, she leaned against her passenger door, took out a notepad and hastily began to scribble something. Jack came up just as she was signing her name. She tore it off and handed it to him. "Here."

"What's this?"

"My letter of resignation before you have the chance to fire me."

"I am not accepting this." He handed it back to her. "And you're not fired. It was brilliant. He accepted a lesser plea of murder 2, 25 to life." She looked at him quizzically. "Get in the car, I'll explain on the way. You're still driving."

She walked around the car, opened the door, threw her bag and notepad in the back seat, and got in.

"I think I pissed him off," Kathy said.

"I think you did," Jack agreed.

"It was fun though." She grinned.

"Yes it was."

One Hogan Place

Office of the District Attorney

May 29th, 4pm

Jack sat down, crossed his leg, and tugged on his sock. "Arthur, I have never seen anything like it. Thirty years of this, I thought I'd seen it all. But Congressman Tremaldi...."

Arthur finished his thought. "Redefines corrupt politician."

"What I still don't get is why?" Kathy paced the room, puzzled.

Jack turned around in his chair to face her. "He didn't care for the thought of the publicity of a trial on murder and the RICO charge was a stretch, but he knew we could have made the case. The odd part is, I was willing to include the drug charge in the plea, but he wanted to go to trial on it."

Kathy stopped pacing. "What was it you said about sealing the plea on the murder?"

"I agreed to keep the allocution sealed, only the charge and the plea would be public record."

"Why?"

"To keep a guilty man behind bars, Kathy. He wanted to protect his wife from the scandal."

"This whole case is bizarre," she sighed as she walked to the window.

"So your next step is the trial. When do you have that?" Arthur asked.

"Tomorrow. Judge Rivera had an opening on his calendar and Tremaldi wanted to ensure his right to a speedy trial was not infringed."

Kathy snorted. "Why do we allow any criminals to keep their rights? They broke the law, meaning they broke the social contract, so they lose their half, their rights."

"Interesting thought, Kathryn. But consider Jefferson's words about putting up with the lunatic fringe to ensure freedom for us all." Arthur leaned back in his chair and tipped his head to ponder his own words, as well as Kathy's.

She turned from the window to face Arthur. "The lunatic fringe is one thing. A murderer and a drug dealer is a whole 'nuther matter. Anyway, the deal is done, and we have court in the morning. I'll see you both tomorrow." She left, never unfolding her arms.

Jack turned back to Arthur and sighed. "She's right, you know."

"And she's also right – the deal is done. Personally, it made good sense to lock him up in a plea rather than run the chance of losing at trial and losing your chance to try him on any of his crimes."

Jack shrugged. "Difficult issues, Arthur. We deal with it as best we can. I'd better head home, too, opening arguments at 9am. 'Night Arthur."

"'Night, Jack. Good job today."

Jack paused at the door, tapped the doorframe with his left hand, then left.

Jack walked in to Kathy's office. "You already eat dinner?"

"Oh, yeah – Spam and microwave popcorn. Dinner of champions." She held up a blue back. "Hey, did you see this? Tremaldi has fired his lawyer and hired Danielle Melnick."

"This should be interesting. Wonder why?"

In the garage under Hogan Place, Kathy caught up to Jack as he was leaving. "So this is the bike, huh? Can I have a ride?" Jack looked at her questioningly before unfastening his spare helmet and handing it to her. "Thanks. I'm driving though." She snatched the keys from his hand, tossed him her bag, snapped the helmet on her head, and straddled the motorcycle. She quickly started the engine, and pulled out for a trip around the block, leaving Jack to shake his head. She returned shortly and parked right in front of him with a jerk. As she took off the helmet, she handed it to him as she said, "Not bad, but it's no Harley." She tossed his keys back to him, took back her bag and took out her car keys. "See ya' tomorrow." She disarmed her car alarm and got in her Prius, winking at Jack as she did.

ADA Kathryn Robbins office

May 30th, 8:30am

"Miss Robbins?"

"Yes." Kathy looked up and saw a petite brunette woman in her doorway.

"My name is Angie Tremaldi. You're prosecuting my husband."

"I really shouldn't be talking to you, ma'am."

"I know. But you need to know, my husband isn't a bad person."

"He committed felony murder, Mrs. Tremaldi. He was into drug running. He bought you drugs. Perhaps he isn't a bad person, but he did do terrible things, and I have an obligation to the other 1.5 million citizens of Manhattan to prosecute those who commit major felonies so that the good people may sleep at night safer in the knowledge one less person will get to them. Especially someone who was supposed to not only uphold the law but make it."

"Miss Robbins, he's already going to serve at least 25 years. Please go easy on him on the remaining charge."

"I can't discuss the case with you, ma'am. You are on the witness list, but let me say this – criminal acts are criminal acts, regardless of who commits them, or what time they've already served. Now, if you'll excuse me...." She put her glasses back on and returned to her case file on her desk. Mrs. Tremaldi's lower lip trembled, and she slowly left Kathy's office.

Supreme Court, part 48

May 30th, 10am

While she waited in the hall to testify, the young witness got a text message on her cell phone warning her against testifying and threatening her if she did. Frightened, she notified the bailiff outside the courtroom, who immediately notified the judge. The alarm was sounded and the courthouse emptied. Kathy made some quick phone calls to the 2-7 to trace the source of the message, and found out it was one of Tremaldi's dealers. He was immediately arrested for witness tampering, and the case was able to proceed. For safety, though, Judge Rivera ordered police protection for the members of the jury and the witness.

Jack was frustrated by the trial. He didn't understand why Tremaldi pleaded to the more serious murder charge but was fighting the drug charges. This witness now before the court stonewalled Jack through his entire testimony, admitting only that he knew Tremaldi. In an attempt to provoke a response, Jack tore into the witness. He had already been cautioned twice by the judge to keep it down or else be found in contempt, but he started in again anyway. Kathy jumped up. "Your honor, the people request a fifteen minute recess."

"A good idea. Your boss should learn such control. We stand in recess."

With the bang of the gavel, Kathy left first. Jack followed her into the hall outside the courtroom. "What the hell was that for?"

She spun around to stare him down. "Oh, well, excuse me for trying to keep your sorry ass from being hauled in front of the disciplinary committee – again! But how silly of me to forget – you're Jack McCoy – you've got diplomatic immunity!" She strode off past him to the coffee cart vendor, leaving him biting his lower lip to keep from saying something he might really regret.

Once back inside and at their table again, Kathy sat while Jack remained standing, organizing his notes and preparing to resume his examination.

"En garde, Kathy," he warned.

"Touché, Jack," she countered.

Supreme Court, Part 48

June 6th, 2:15pm

The jury entered the courtroom, and Kathy hoped they had done their duty and looked only at the evidence. If they held Jack's temper against their case, she felt like some of her own might get unleashed on him. The judge asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The forewoman nervously said, "We have, your Honor."

"How does the jury find?"

"We find the defendant, Joseph Tremaldi, guilty."

The reporters all rushed out of the courtroom, eagerly dialing their cell phones, trying to be the first to break this big story. Jack looked across the aisle at Danielle Melnick, who was as content as if she had won. "This doesn't bother you, Danielle?"

"Ah, Jack, I still have some cards up my sleeve." She grinned at him and left him standing in the aisle, speechless.

"What is she up to?" Jack pondered out loud.

"I don't know, Jack, but I get a funny feeling it's gonna be big," Kathy answered as she tugged her bag off the table.

Office of the District Attorney

June 7th, 6pm

"...so that evening I sat on my porch, wondering what to do next about ole' Bessy." A knock at the door ended Arthur's story.

"This is for you, Mr. McCoy." The clerk handed him the folded blue papers.

Jack opened them and blanched. "Oh my God."

Kathy came over from the window to read over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Danielle Melnick has filed for a presidential pardon for Tremaldi. If she gets her way, his conviction and his plea bargain are erased and he is immune from future prosecution."

"No wonder she was so calm and he was so smug. They planned this well before the trial in case they lost." Kathy backed away from Jack and sat down in Arthur's other wing chair.

"Well, it sounds like you two are going to be busy getting ready to go to DC. Say hi to George for me when you get there."

Kathy and Jack stood to leave. "I'm glad you can be so casual about this, Arthur. The way I see it, if she wins, our criminal justice system becomes a sham, and the people will see all politicians as corrupt, self-serving individuals who thumb their noses at the very laws they must uphold. It's a travesty, Arthur." Jack was getting increasingly riled over the thought.

"I agree with you, Jack. All I was saying is to say hi to the President for me. Now, you two go get ready. You have a lot of prep work to do."

Flight to Washington, D.C.

June 15th, 4:15pm

It was one of those planes that required passengers to walk through first class to get to coach, and Kathy went first. She saw Danielle Melnick in her seat, and they acknowledged each other with a polite nod. Finally in the coach cabin, Jack and Kathy tried to shove their bags in the cramped overhead compartments. Danielle came back and folded her arms as she addressed them. "Well, you think you can stop this pardon? Jack, this has to be one of the most arrogant things you've ever done. You're going to get an audience with the President of the United States to stop a poor guy from New York from getting a pardon? You're crazy."

Jack finished getting his bag in the compartment, and as he helped Kathy with hers, he turned to Danielle, and said, "Danielle, he is not going to get immunity for his crimes. It is my obligation to prevent that. To think that he deserves a pardon, now that is crazy." They heard a ding from the intercom, and Danielle started to head back to her seat.

Kathy couldn't take it, and sarcastically said, "Yeah, go enjoy your nice cushy leather seat with all the leg room. I'll sit here and eat my kneecaps." Danielle shot her a stare over her shoulder as she headed up to the front. Kathy then noticed Jack had taken the aisle seat. She was already feeling crabby and didn't need any further aggravation. "Move over. I am not going to crawl over you. You want a lap dance, pay for it." Jack was annoyed at having to move his long legs in, but he chuckled at her brazenness in asking him. He obliged, figuring it was better to keep her happy for when they got to D.C.

Halfway through the flight, Jack put down the in-flight magazine he had been only somewhat reading, and asked Kathy, "So you never have told me what you said to Adam to sentence you to so many years in traffic."

Kathy set down her book and took off her glasses. "Well, as you well know, Adam Schiff was the king of all things hopeless – none of us ever got a winnable case in his eyes, and we should always take a plea. I was a very junior ADA who thought she knew everything, and my first big case was a repeat DUI offender. I wanted to lock him up for a long time, but Adam didn't think I could pull it off. I looked him square in the eyes and said, 'Mr. Schiff, with all due respect, I may be green, but I do actually know my way around a courtroom. I plan to win this case, whether you think I can or not.' He stopped me from getting my files together for court and said, 'Young lady, such brashness may be fine on the West Coast, but it's not in my building. You'll tone it down, and I'll give you ample time down here to hone your skills. Now, take the deal.' Well, needless to say, I didn't, and my name didn't get put on any promotion lists, but I did keep getting a carrot or two a year, getting to team with narcotics. And, there you have it – in traffic I sat, so to speak."

Jack smiled at her pun. "You? Outspoken? I never would have guessed." She stared down her nose at his sarcasm and raised an eyebrow before smiling back. "Did you win?" She nodded. "So after Arthur came surely you were offered some chances then?"

"I ducked and hid when the SVU job came available after Alex Cabot's death. No way could I deal with those cases. Murders are bad enough, but at least the victim won't remember the attack, and we do occasionally get a good juicy fraud case for variety. To Arthur's credit, he did interview me for white collar to replace Casey Novak, but he said I wasn't a good fit, and he had just the spot for me and he'd let me know when it was open. Now I know what he meant."

"So there you sat, waiting. You are far more patient than I ever would have been."

"Must be why Arthur wanted me for major felonies. I'm your counter-weight."

"Must be," Jack replied as he picked up his magazine again, eyed her out the corner of his eye, and smiled as he flipped the pages. Kathy shook her head at how he could end a conversation and dismiss one so curtly, but one never really minded. She picked up her book and read for a while before putting it in her bag and watching the clouds race by the wing.

Washington, D.C.

June 15th, 6:30pm

When they got to the hotel, they checked in. She brushed off the luggage porter and walked up the steps to the second floor. Once at her room, she slid the card in the slot and kicked the door open. As soon as it clicked closed behind her, she leaned back against the cold metal, letting its chill soak into her back. Day one without the Zoloft, almost over. The phone rang, a double ring, internal call. "You ready for dinner?" Her persistent boss.

"Yeah, I just want to change and clean up a bit. I smell like jet fuel. 15 minutes in the restaurant downstairs?" She hung up the phone, opened her overnight bag and got out a T-shirt and jeans, then went in the bathroom to wash up. She felt better almost immediately.

She entered the restaurant and joined Jack at his table. He smiled warmly, and stood as she walked up. "And they say chivalry is dead!" she said with a wink. They both sat down and looked at their menus. "A great big cheeseburger. That sounds awesome." Jack looked at his usually health-conscious assistant with surprise and raised his eyebrows. "Rough couple of days, Jack. Cheeseburgers make a great salve." She set down her menu. "So if I read your Curricula Vitae correctly, you have testified before both the Supreme Court and the Independent Counsel hearings. Does the audience with the President tomorrow have you nervous?"

"Do you think I'm going to answer that?"

"Ah, the famous McCoy duck. If this was the courtroom, you'd be coming up with a mean right hook of a line to steer the cross-examination back your way."

"Are you mocking me, Kathy?"

"Never. So now you know one of my little secrets. How about you? What ever made you leave Chicago?"

"I wanted to get the hell away from my father."

She raised her eyebrows. "Good reason." Looking at his glass, she asked, "Soda and lime? Lennie's favorite."

"You have no idea how much I am craving a nice aged scotch to wind down the day with. But a promise is a promise."

"Really? Good for you. Now, keep it up. So now I have something to tell you." Just then the waitress came up to take their orders. Once she left again, Kathy continued. "I stopped taking the Zoloft yesterday, and I didn't sleep all that great last night. But don't worry, I'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Hell of a time to stop taking it, Kathy."

"With the job we do, Jack, there is no such thing as a good time. My doctor and I agreed that I was ready and picked this week. We had planned this long before this trip. Enough about me, now. So, do I need to bring anything tomorrow or am I just decoration?"

Washington, D.C.

June 16th, 7:30am

Kathy wasn't quite ready yet. Her shirt was partly tucked into her skirt, and she hadn't put any jewelry or makeup on yet. It was 7:30 in the morning. She heard a knock on the door. _Who can that be, already?_ She peeked through the view hole and saw Jack, looking way too chipper for this hour. She unlocked the door and he handed her a large paper coffee cup. "Grande vanilla latte, right?" He pronounced each word carefully, having recently learned a "new language."

"Um, yeah, right. You remembered, thanks! I'm... not ready yet. Please, come in, sit down."

He entered and pulled up a chair. "Watching the news?"

"Yeah, nothing's happening in the world."

"What's this?" he asked as he picked up the remote and turned up the volume.

The female news anchor was covering their case. "A case from New York heads to the White House today, as lawyers from both sides petition their case in separate audiences with the President." The story cut to a press conference with Danielle Melnick outside her hotel. "It is my hope that the President will grant a pardon to Representative Tremaldi, in recognition of his years of service to the people of New York." The anchor continued, "There are also assistant district attorneys from New York County to represent the other side of the issue. Both sides meet with the President this morning. In other news...."

Jack muted the volume again. "Well, we seem to be the notorious ones, here."

"Great. I don't mind the low pay and long hours, I just want some recognition. I'll be right back." She ducked into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She returned almost immediately, finishing fastening her string of pearls around her neck. Jack noticed how quickly she had erased the bags under her eyes and polished her appearance. "How do I look?" She took a quick spin. Jack had to admire how nice she looked in her slim linen skirt and v-necked white button down shirt.

"Very nice."

"Thanks!" She smiled, took her jacket off her bed, and picked up the coffee cup.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go meet the President."

White House

June 16th, 9:15am

When they arrived at the White House and cleared security, Kathy stopped dead in her tracks as she gazed in admiration at the interior of the mansion. Jack realized she wasn't walking beside him, and he turned back. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Jack, do you realize this is the center of the free world? This is the home of the most powerful man on Earth!"

Jack looked around at the marble staircase and the grandeur of the place struck him, too. Flashes of history ran through his mind. He was thirteen when Pres. Kennedy was shot, and just five years later he was marching on campus protesting Pres. Johnson's decision to escalate the Vietnam War. Yet here was a building where so many crucial world decisions had been made, and laws upheld that preserved the very freedom that gave him the right to make those protests. The enormity struck him. This was not merely arguing another case before a judge. This was everything he had ever worked for – preserving and protecting the Constitution. He was paralyzed by the magnitude of the situation, but only briefly. He came to again, and nudged Kathy by the elbow. "Let's go."

They passed Danielle Melnick in the hall. She said nothing but winked and smiled instead as she marched down the hall. Jack turned to follow her with a puzzled gaze, and Kathy watched, too, feeling her stomach sink, sure Danielle had won her request. She hung her head momentarily, then they resumed their task.

Kathy felt like she did when she was ten years old, walking through the Natural History Museum in Los Angeles with her parents. Her senses couldn't take it all in, so she figured she would store some of the memories to sort out later. Here was a place she had dreamed of, studied, revered. Her eyes welled up at the realization that she was in one of the most important buildings in the world. The walk to the Oval Office was a fog. She remembered coming out of it at the receptionist's desk when she got a brief glimpse of the windows in the Office as the receptionist slipped in to announce their arrival. He returned, and said, "You may go in now," and opened the door fully for them. It was like a curtain opening on a magnificent stage play. Kathy was again awe-struck at the light coming in the windows, reflected in the stripes on the huge rug adorned with the gorgeous eagle in the center of the room, and glancing off the fantastic Roosevelt desk. Pres. Bush stood as his guests entered, and Jack took the lead to shake his hand first. Kathy was sure there was something being said, but her ears no longer could hear. The President turned to her and offered his hand, which she shook firmly. This room had held heads of state, and this simple girl from Oregon was there now. The guests sat on the ivory couch, and Kathy's head started to clear.

The President spoke. "I read over your summary of the case and your argument against the pardon. I had actually made up my mind before any of ya'll got here, but I figured you might like the trip to DC. Congressman Tremaldi ordered an execution of a man because he was infringing on his drug business and was blackmailing him. Now that's a man who does not deserve my pardon. My predecessor might have granted it, and indeed often did, but I stand on the belief that if you do the crime, you do the time. Now, since I have ten more minutes with you, can I give you a quick tour of the Oval Office?"

At lunch that afternoon, Jack set down his coffee cup and offered, "You asked me a question yesterday – was I nervous. I wasn't until we got there this morning and I was actually in the Executive Mansion. Then it hit me that this inner city boy from Chicago was actually in the White House. If my old friends from the neighborhood could see me now...."

"Think they'd be impressed?"

"I think they would think I sold out."

"Why?"

"I think I've gotten soft as I've gotten older."

"There's a difference between getting soft and realizing what one person can actually do. When we're 18, we're full of naïve idealism of what the world could be, but as we get older, we see how the world is, and we tone down, because it ends up being much sound and fury signifying nothing. But... we also start to _act_, and do things to affect change. Jack, how many people were protesting Tremaldi every day outside during the trial?"

"Probably a dozen."

"Probably a dozen. Meanwhile, you're inside, puttin' the guy away! That's social change, Jack. It's not just walking around with a sign saying 'Look at me, look at me, First Amendment, rah, rah!' But gettin' in there and _doing_ something? Now _that's_ making a difference. So yeah, you've traded in your tie-dye and love beads for a button down and neck tie, but that doesn't change who you are."

"So how'd you get to be so wise so young?"

"I crossed over 30 and got to thinking of what I have actually done with my life, and what about the next 30 years, and the 30 beyond that. It was one of the things I realized – unlike some of the people in school who talked a good game, I'm in there playing.

Jack held up his cup. "Here's to the players."

"To the players." Kathy clinked her cup against Jack's, then raised it slightly before bringing it back to take a sip.

Many thanks to Amy, Shanna, and Shellbuzzy for their suggestions on this story!


End file.
